Pintura
by yackieflores
Summary: Esta viñeta fue escrita para el reto Terryoctober en el grupo Autoras Candy y Terry.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen no son míos, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuky y Yumiko Igarashi, la trama si es de mi inspiración./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"TERRYOCTOBER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"PALABRA RETO: PINTURA/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"VIÑETA/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Ese día lo sigo recordando, estábamos juntos al fin, después de tantas desventuras, encuentros, desencuentros y demás. Pero, nada es para siempre, eso dicen, yo creo que sí lo es y ese siempre lo llevaré cargando conmigo por toda la eternidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Recuerdo haberte visto ese día en la casa Andrew, pero no eras tú, era tu retrato en esa pintura la cual desde que vi me enamoré de ti. Parecerá locura, pero no lo pude evitar. Y de repente, ahí estabas, bajaste con ese hermoso vestido cerúleo que enmarcaba tu tez blanca y esos grandes ojos como esmeraldas, te acercaste y ya no supe más de mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Buenas noches Sr. Andrew, es un placer el que me haya invitado a su casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-El placer es mío Duque, es grato para nosotros que haya aceptado nuestra invitación a cenar, le presento a mi más preciado tesoro, mi hija adoptiva Candice White Andrew./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Es un placer señorita- le tomó la mano y el dio un delicado beso el cual estremeció de sobre manera a Candy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-El placer es mío Duque- hizo una reverencia y un ademán de consentimiento por el beso recibido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Duque, creo que los negocios entre las familias serán beneficiosos para ambos, dígame, ¿por qué no trajo a alguien de su familia?- dijo Albert /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-No tengo familia, solo a mi madre, pero hace mucho que no la veo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Comprendo, en fin, solo deseo saber el por qué no quiso quedarse como huésped en esta casa, es muy grande y cómoda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Prefiero mi privacidad si no le ofende, como habrá escuchado por ahí soy algo excéntrico y mis modales tal vez no sean bien vistos aquí en América, ya sabes como somos de especiales los ingleses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-En eso tiene razón, pero, hija, hoy has estado muy callada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Bueno, Albert, es que he estado atenta escuchando lo que tienen qué decir que no he visto la necesidad de hablar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Terry, ¿puedo tutearlo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Claro, Albert, si ya somos socios no veo el por qué no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Creéme que Candy es la chica más parlanchina que te puedas encontrar, pero creo que hoy le comieron la lengua los ratones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Albert, ¡no digas eso!, me avergüenzas delante del Duque./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Terry, llámame Terry Candy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-T…Terry, gracias, disculpe el que no haya hablado, pero es que, bueno, he escuchado algunos rumores sobre usted y temo que le moleste y eso vaya a arruinar los negocios con Albert./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-¡Vaya!, y, ¿esos rumores son tan terribles como para poderme molestar así?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Pues- Candy hizo una mueca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Puedes hablar, no te preocupes, con una señorita tan bella como tú no creo molestarme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"- Mmm – carraspeó Albert/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Disculpa Albert, pero es solo la verdad. Y notó el sonrojo de Candy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Ahora sí me vas a decir cuáles son esos rumores que has escuchado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Bueno, pues tal vez sean tonterías pero se dice que usted mandó traer muchas cosas de Inglaterra y que es muy hermético, que no acepta visitas, que se trajo a sus sirvientes y que solo se le ve de noche paseando pero que en el día casi no se ve./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Candy, ¿has estado hablando con los del servicio verdad?, esos parecen chismes del servicio. Dijo Albert divertido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Bueno, es que… dijo una apenada Candy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Ja ja, ja, ja,ja,- río divertido Terry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-De verdad lo digo Candy, hay algo de verdad y algo de mentira en esos rumores, sí me traje a mis sirvientes porque no confío en nadie, soy muy desconfiado y desde que soy Duque soy más reservado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Pues eso es muy lógico, ahora que lo pienso- dijo Candy/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Bueno, veo que ya estás volviendo, al inicio estabas muy callada. – Dijo un divertido Albert./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Señor Andrew, lo necesito en el despacho, hay algo sobre los Leagan que necesito consultarle urgentemente- Entró George al comedor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Ahora ¿qué habrá hecho Neil o Elisa?- dijo en tono fastidiado- lo bueno que ya acabamos de comer, por cierto, casi no probaste bocado Terry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-He estado un poco mal del estómago, creo que por el cambio de horario y todo lo que trae consigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-¡Oh Terry!, es comprensible eso, pero bueno, dejemos a Albert con sus asuntos y pasemos a la estancia, allí le haré compañía mientras se desocupan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Gracias Candy por tu ayuda, con permiso, en un momento regreso- se fue con George al despacho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Desde esa noche quedamos prendados, a mí me encantó tu frescura, esa frescura que hace eternidades no encontraba, es chispa, esa vida…esa vida, ¡ahh! Si tan solo eso lo hubiera pensado siglos atrás cuando esa misma vida emanaba en mí, pero al perderte en ese tonto accidente y encontrarme de nuevo varios siglos después. Mi adorada Candy, mi adorada Amy, distintos nombres, misma alma, quién podría suponer que en el momento de nuestra boda todo fuera revelado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Dije expresamente que no quería ningún espejo en la casa, ¿por qué me desobedeciste?, ahora, ya conoces mi secreto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Eso es horrible Terry, por qué, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?, los rumores, todo, todo encaja, ahora lo entiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Candy, no sabes lo qué dices. No sabes todos estos siglos esperado que reencarnaras para poder ser felices al fin, al fin, pero, tenías que desobedecer, ahora, ¿quieres acompañarme?, vamos, solo una mordida y estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-¡No!, entiende, yo no soy Amy, soy Candy, no soy reencarnación de nada ni de nadie, ¡no creo en eso!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Después de esas terribles palabras saliste corriendo horrorizada, fui tras de ti convertido en animal, no podía hacerlo de otra manera ya que tenía que alcanzarte mi amada. Pero no lo entendiste, y por eso no viste el acantilado, cuando llegué hacia ti ya era demasiado tarde, no pude darte la mordida eterna. ¡Oh Candy!, no comprendiste que tú y ella son la misma persona, ahora, solo me queda esta pintura que me dejó Albert y la esperanza de que en otros siglos volveré a encontrarte, te amaré para siempre mi amada Candice White Duquesa de Grandchester./span/p 


End file.
